


Things You take for Granted

by MoominJaye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Calming down, Comforting, Fluff, Insecure Dan, Insecurity, M/M, Panic, Panic attacts, Wow, i think, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoominJaye/pseuds/MoominJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil forgot that Dan wasn't always as strong as he seems now. And sometimes he can still break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You take for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS! 
> 
> It was written quick and there was little spelling checks.

I hated getting up early, so I didn't. Like, ever. When the sun started seeping through the cracks of my curtains I would just turn over and drag my duvet over my eyes.

This morning was no different. I rolled over and stretched out my arm, expecting to feel the wall... what was different though was that the bed seemed to just carry on. Um... this isn't my bed is it?

Queue major freak out. I sat up suddenly, eyes snapping open, and for once I was fully awake at early hours. But low and behold, it was not my bed. My bed was a single, for started, and this was as double as you get. The duvet was black and patchworky (like a colourless version of Phil's), which was pretty cool but still, not mine! This whole room wasn't, however there were some of my things, there were some things on the walls that were definitely from my room. I was becoming more freaked out by the second. I couldn't even find my voice to scream by this point.

I refused to move, not even an inch. I couldn't. It was physically impossible, I was petrified, my eyes where the only thing responding.

For a kidnapping this wasn't so bad, that is what I told myself to calm down, and it was working, I felt my heart-rate fall back to normal. I wasn't tied up, I said. And the room was pretty cool, had a piano, a desk with a mac book, and really cool décor. For some reason it was strangely familiar...

After I spent that time calming myself down, I was able to see rationally, which was actually very helpful for this kind of situation. I mean, being able to think rationally will stop me from doing something stupid and getting myself into more trouble.

I decided to stand, I was only wearing my underwear and I felt really vulnerable. There was a dressing-gown on the back of the door, so I covered myself with that, before trying the door handle, expecting it to be locked, but to my surprise it opened.

I walked out into the thin hallway, there was a door perpendicular, and a few more down the hall, but they were open whereas this one was shut, and there was no way I was opening doors, that's how serial killers trap you. And maybe my captor was sleeping, this could be their ~~lair~~ Room for all I knew...

I tiptoed down the hall to one of the open doors. It looked like a living-dinner... a table of multicoloured chair and a large black corner sofa, the TV was large and the collection of DVD's were impressively stacked next to it. This kidnapper lived nice.

The other door was a kitchen. One of the overhead cupboards was suspiciously left open so I decided to not venture too far in.

I went back to the living room to explore more. That is when I saw it. A green hoddie, I picked it up, and I had seen it before?... ...!!!

This was Phil's! There was no mistaking it, I should know, I have worn it before. One time, when I was visiting his once, his heating weirdly stopped and he let me wear one of his hoodies (secretly I loved it more then I should have, there is something about sharing your boyfriends hoodie that is weirdly heart-warming).

Does that mean they have Phil too? Or are they some weird stalker? This no doubt make me have a mini freak out. But it was short-lived, well, it became more of a massive freak out when I heard a voice behind me.

"W-who are you and what are you doing it my house?"

That was familiar but also so alien. I spun around and the same thought came to mind about his appearance.

"... P-Phil?!"

"...Dan?!"

We stared at each other, open mouthed for ages.

This was Phil, there was no doubt, but he looked so different, His hair was shorted for one, he was definitely older, he had different glasses on, thick framed ones... And right now he was only wearing lounge pants... Oh god.

I hid my red face and turned around. Shaking a bit. What had happened? What is hapening? Christ I just wanted to wake up from this messed up dream.

"D-Dan... Um, what happened?"

I shrug.

"Dan... How old are you?"

What? That was a weird question.

"Eighteen" I cough out through my hands and I hear him gasp.

"Woah, this is one of my most messed up dreams. This is a dream right? This must be a dream."

"W-why? How old are you?" I turn around to face him but don't take my hands away from my face.

"Twenty Eight." It was my time to gasp.

"What?!" I remove my hands from my face to stare him in his eyes (one thing that has stayed familiar), "What happened?! Did I sleep though 6 years?!"

"N-no, I don't think so, I mean I was just watching TV with you yesterday. Then you want to bed and I stayed up, so I didn't want to wake you up so went to my own b- oh, um, have we, um started- um" He became flustered, as if he didn't want to spoil the future, or freak me out.

"Y-yes... I have come to visit you about 4 times now." I said, that was a weird sentence to say.

"Oh, oh good"

"So hold on... Are we... um like... living together?"

~~~~~~~

After a while of explanation, we are sitting on opposite sides of the table, and conversation dies. Phil had put his green hoodie. I was twiddling my thumbs awkwardly and he was humming this cute tune. This was definitely the same Phil... but I felt like some of him was blacked out... 6 years of him to be precise... but he seemed so happy, and he made me sound awesome when he talked about me... I seemed like a completely different person. Confident, funny, witty, everything I'm not.

"Should we get something to eat?" Phil sliced the silence with his chipper tone. I just nod.

He stands and I follow suit. Follow him into the kitchen, and stand in the corner as he reaches up and grabs two bowls, placing them on the counter and reaching for a box of Lucky Charms.

"You want this?" I nod again and he pours some into both bowls.

He then grabs the milk and pours that in too, grabbing two spoons and putting one in each bowl. He then hands me one and heads through to the lounge. I followed again, sitting at the table again before I eat gingerly.

"You ok?" He asked in-between spoonfuls. I nod again.

"You're being really quiet, are you sure?" I nod again.

He looked worried.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

I shake my head, showing that it doesn't matter, but he doesn't lose his worried face.

Once we both finished our cereal he took both of out plates though and I felt helpless.

He came back through and held out his hand.

"Hey, you wanna watch something on TV? You may be 6 years younger but you are still my boyfriend." He smiled and my heart started beating faster. I took his hand anyway, he led my to the sofa where he slumped down on and beckoned me to do the same. So I sat.

About 15 minutes later I turned to look at the boy sitting next to me, his eyes trained on the TV. I looked at his face, he was still really hot. His new hair suited him and he still held that 'I couldn't hurt a fly even if I wanted to' look. I found myself wanted to kiss him. But I didn't, he was 10 years older then me, would that be weird? Would he find that weird? Probably, he'd think I was a freak, it would probably mess up the whole future... I don't know.

Phil looked at me that moment and I snapped my head forward. I heard him laugh slightly. Laughing at me probably, he was so great and I was nothing and he just caught my staring at him like a weirdo. That is what I thought until I felt his hand on mine, and his fingers wriggling in-between mine. I turned to face out hands, and with his other arm he wrapped it around my shoulder and dragged my into him in a hug. It took me a while to relax but when I did I drooped my head onto his shoulder and he brought his hand up to my head and stroked my hair. It was nice. It was like when I went down to visit.

I started to reminisce those times, once we were watching TV like this, he lifted my face to meet his and we kissed, but I remember how things went fast, next minute his hand was up my top and I backed away.

I stiffened at the memory, and Phil looked down at me.

"Dan? What's wrong?" He grasped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I was hyperventilating over nothing. Oh God. Oh God.

"Dan! Dan, calm down. What's wrong?!" He placed his hand on my face.

"I-I I don't kn-know" I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh Dan, Oh, God, it's ok, I'm here." He hugged me tightly, shoving my face against his chest.

We stayed like that for a while until I calmed down.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

There are a lot of things I take for granted in this world. And one of them is Dan's built self-confidence. While I'm here, hugging Young Dan I just remember how things used to be, I am brought back to all those years ago where Dan's panic attacks occurred tenfold compared to now. It is like having a cold, and realising how much you take breathing though your nose... not that I'm saying Dan is a nose... and I'm not saying Dan is as annoying as a cold... This is not what I'm saying at all, it sounded better in my head. I love Dan with or without the attacks, I just hate seeing him like this. I wonder if the Phil from this Dan's time-line are used to them yet? I remember it took me a while.

I rubbed his back until I felt his breath go back to normal. Then I lifted his head and kissed his forehead.

He collapsed his head onto my shoulder and wrapped his arms round me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I love you, all of you, ok?"

He tightened his grip on me and his breath wavered.

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back. He shifted, well, it felt like he shifted. The whole hug seemed different.

We hugged for ages, then we separated and I was met with an older face, less hair and a weak smile accompanied with wet eyes.

...

I may have said that present Dan had Attacks less... but not never... I suppose when he does, it just reminds me of back then. Back when he thought that he was nothing.

Sometimes he can go back to those days, and I have a self-made duty to help him through his worst days and I am not going to back down.

I love Dan.   
I always have.  
And always will.  
I will always be here for him, and I know he is here for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Does that ending make sense? 
> 
> There wasn't actually a 2009 Dan, sorta, it was just how Dan still has panic attacks but they are rare and Phil can't help but think of the time when Dan was really insecure and had them frequently.


End file.
